


A Lesson in Love

by thepoetophelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Bridgerton Made Me Do It, Childhood Friends, F/M, He Was the Second Son and Came Back from War Damaged, I Mean Childhood Friends Kind of, Lady Rey, Lord Benjamin Solo, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regency Romance, Sort of Beauty and the Beast, The Regency Trash No One Wanted, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoetophelia/pseuds/thepoetophelia
Summary: With the unexpected death of his older brother, Lord Benjamin Solo is called back from the war with France.  Resentful of his new obligations and suffering injuries from his time on the front, he is thrust into London society with orders from his father to find a marriageable lady before the season ends.Lady Rey Kenobi is on her third season, having turned down proposals year after year.  She has finally admitted to herself there is only one man she truly wants- Lord Benjamin Solo, her childhood crush.  But, as the second son, he left for war when she was merely a child.Now, with his return, will Lady Rey be able to capture the heart of a scarred war hero?  Or, will his wounds forever keep him immune to the healing power of love?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome to the Regency Reylo that No One Asked For. I'm going to be honest, I'm playing it fast and loose with the titles and the social decorum, so if you are a stickler for historical accuracy, this ain't your fic. We're just here for a good time.
> 
> Here is a working list of characters, I will try to update it or correct it as needed. 
> 
> Cast of Characters:
> 
> The Duke and Duchess of Bespin, Lord Lando Calrissian and Lady Viola Calrissian
> 
> Lord Finn Calrissian, son of the Duke and Duchess of Bespin
> 
> Lady Rey Kenobi, adopted daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Bespin
> 
> The Duke and Duchess of Alderaan, Lord Han Solo and Lady Leia Solo
> 
> Lord Anakin Solo, first son of the Duke and Duchess of Alderaan
> 
> Lord Benjamin Solo, second son of the Duke and Duchess of Alderann
> 
> Lady Rose Tico, daughter of the Viscount and Viscountess of Corellia
> 
> Lord Poe Dameron, Earl of Yavin (unmarried) 
> 
> Lady Maz Kanata (widowed) 
> 
> The Marquis of Exegol, Lord Palpatine
> 
> Lord Armitage Hux, first son of the Marquis of Exegol

It was better to remain unmarried than to be bound to a man who would bore her to tears.At least, that is what Lady Rey Kenobi repeated to herself at the thought of her third London season.She had grown weary of the same people, day after day.The balls, the concerts, it was all still enjoyable to a degree, but it wasn’t at all exciting. 

Everything had lost it’s luster.In her first season, Rey remembered how she’d held her breath each time she entered a party, blood rushing through her body at the thought of what suitors awaited her.

But, after she continued to reject proposal after proposal, it was time to admit there had only ever been one man she’d longed to see. 

Lord Benjamin Solo, second son of the Duke of Alderaan. 

But it was foolish to think of him now.As with many second sons, he had left for the war at eighteen.She had wept each night for months, imagining him torn and bloodied on the battlefield, thoughts not appropriate for a child.Yet even at the tender age of eight, she had known the dangers.Her own father had died in the war, and soon her mother followed from a broken heart.With no son to claim the title, it had been forfeited to a distant cousin who had wanted nothing to do with an orphaned four year old. 

It was only the kindness of her mother’s friends which saved her from destitution.The Duke and Duchess of Bespin had taken her in and treated her as their own.Now, Rey couldn’t imagine her life without Lando, Viola, and Finn.They were how she had come to meet Ben, as the estates of Alderaan and Bespin neighbored one another.Viola had admitted to Rey one night the families had bonded over a shared sadness.It had not been until she was much older Rey had realized it was the wish of both to have large families, but each had struggled.The Duchess of Alderaan had managed a second pregnancy, but it had nearly killed her. 

“Rey!”The familiar tones of Lady Rose Tico’s voice floated up the stairs.The two had met last season, which had been Rose’s debut, and become fast friends. 

“Up here!”Rey called back, thrilled to see her friend again after so long.

A swirl of yellow fabric shot through the door, bouncing onto Rey’s bed.“I thought you would _never_ arrive!” 

Rey smiled.“We arrived along with half the _ton_ , Rose.We’re hardly late.”

“I had to wait an entire day.It was torture.Mama almost made me go to a party without you.It would have been ghastly.” 

The Duchess appeared in the doorway, her eyes red-rimmed.“My dove, we must leave at- oh.”Seeing Rey was not alone, she cut herself short.

Rey frowned.“Is everything all right?”

“No.No I am afraid it is not.”Dabbing frantically at the tears streaming down her face, she turned to address Rose.“I’m so sorry, my dear, but Rey and I must depart with haste.I - it’s not my place to say at this moment what has occurred.I know the two of you have been missing one another fiercely.”

Rose was already standing, smoothing the wrinkles from her day dress.“Of course, Your Grace.I understand.”Sending Rey a worried look, she hurried out the doorway.

Rey took her mother’s hand, leading her over to the settee.“You’re scaring me.Is everything all right with Papa?”

“Oh, yes, yes,” she choked out, “but, we’re needed at the Duke and Duchess of Alderaan’s house.They are beside themselves with grief.”

Rey’s chest contracted painfully.“Grief?”It couldn’t be.Not after all these years.Ben was legendary, an absolute genius of strategy if the reports were to be believed.Eleven years on the front.There had been injuries, of course, but - not him.Rey wouldn’t allow it to be true. 

“It was so unexpected.”Viola twisted the handkerchief.“A headache!A simple headache.The wedding- oh, it’s not to be borne - ”

Rey should have been ashamed of the sharp stab of relief, how she lost her focus on the rest of her mother’s words.Lord Anakin Solo had died.Not Ben.He was still alive.

“- and then Lord Benjamin’s injury! -“Rey snapped back to attention.

“Injury?What injury?”Gripping her mother’s hands tightly, she braced for the worst.How had she missed this?Rey tried not to make her interest overtly obvious, but surely she couldn’t have missed an update this significant. 

Her mother paused, “I thought Papa had told you, it was only a few months ago.Lord Benjamin has been recuperating at the front, he was loathe to leave his men.Lady Solo was distraught over the disfigurement, but now… well, he was already on his way back home for the wedding.He cannot possibly continue in his service now. He must find a marriageable lady and secure the family title.”

 _On his way back home.Disfigured.Find a marriageable lady._ The words pinged around her brain, snapping against one another.The image of him came into her mind, as clear as if he were standing in front of her.His long, thick hair falling in his face.Those intense brown eyes, so deep they were almost black, the smattering of beauty marks on his pale skin.She remembered how he’d complained about them to Finn. 

The Duchess didn’t notice her distress, popping up to standing and pulling Rey with her.“Our carriage awaits.”Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Viola wiped the tears from her face.“We must be strong for them.Now more than ever they will need allies.Her Grace will be in deep mourning.”

Rey swallowed nervously as they were ushered into the carriage.“Shouldn’t- I mean - wouldn’t it be wrong for Lord Benjamin to attend the season?His brother…”There had been a few deaths, but they had been mostly older, titled men.Their widows had retreated from society, but Rey was at a loss for what would be appropriate in this situation.

“The work of mourning belongs to women,” Viola said, patting her hand.“The Duke of Alderaan may choose to stay in London for the season or retreat with the Duchess to the countryside, and Lord Benjamin may take part as he wishes.”

Rey wrinkled her nose.It hardly seemed fair the Duchess should have to sequester while the rest of her family was able to go about their normal activities.However, there were a great many things she didn’t agree with- despite this, expectations remained unchanged.Rey would never act in a way that might reflect badly on her family.It would be an affront to the kindness and love they had bestowed on her all these years. 

Their conveyance came to an abrupt halt, and they were ushered inside with great haste.Rey understood receiving guests at this time was frowned upon.However, the relationship their two families shared was unusual. 

The Duchess of Alderaan was perched delicately on the edge of a seat in the sunroom, tea already set out on the table in front of her.She sprang up the moment they entered, hurrying the servant out of the double doors and closing them swiftly behind.As the latches clicked, she turned and collapsed on the floor, her tiny frame almost lost as the blue fabric of her dress puffed upward in the breeze created by her sudden movement. 

Viola rushed to her side, settling on the floor next to her and embracing her friend wordlessly.Rey watched helplessly as the Duchess cried in her mother’s arms.They were affectionate with one another, certainly, but she had never seen Ben’s mother so undone.It frightened her to see the formidable so overcome by grief. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the Duchess of Alderaan lifted her head and dashed the tears from her eyes with a determined flick of her fingers.“The tea, I’m afraid, has most certainly grown cold.”

“Nonsense,” her mother replied, carefully coming to standing in order to aid her friend.“It’s set to be a terribly hot day, in any case.”

Leia gave a small smile.“I fear I called you here for quite another reason.”When they had all settled with a cup of lukewarm tea, she continued.“Benjamin will be arriving any day now, and I fear all of this will come as - “ the cup trembled against the saucer, “as- quite a shock to him.The Duke is quite set on forcing him back into society for the season.I fear catastrophe.I will be unable to guide him, and - “

Viola touched a hand to Leia’s shoulder.“Say no more.We shall do our very best to shepard him through this challenging time.I will speak to Finn myself regarding this issue, and Rey is quite familiar with all the ladies of the _ton_.We will assist in finding him a suitable match.”

“There is also the - his impediment.”

The words hung in the air.Proper ladies were not to speak of such things, but it seemed desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Whatever it is, I am sure it can be overcome,” Viola replied, voice strained. 

“Indeed.It’s only, as a mother, I worry- and he has known nothing but military life.”Setting her tea down, she sighed.“I also fear it suited him.He will not take to the constraints of society well.”

Rey immediately felt the need to rise to his defense.“His military successes and title may soften any deficiencies in decorum.From what I remember of him, he cut a dashing figure.”

Leia chuckled.“You were but eight, my darling.”

“Even so,” Rey said primly, straightening her shoulders.“One could hardly deny it.”

“True,” Viola tilted her head.“He had something of the Duke’s rakishness about him.” 

“You have both diminished my worries greatly,” the Duchess said, seeming to deflate at the statement, her request having been heard and accepted. 

“It is the least we can do,” Viola reassured her, “but now it is time we leave you to rest.There are a great many decisions to be made.”

With great effort, the Duchess stood, nodding.“I owe you a great debt, for being there for my son when I cannot.”

Rey carefully slipped from the room as her mother murmured soft comforts to the Duchess. She felt awkward, knowing nothing of what to say to someone who had lost so much so suddenly. Her parents were gone, true, but she had been so young...it was almost as if they'd never existed. 

Anakin was gone. There was a slight pressure in her chest. Rey could remember he had also been a kind man, but he was so far ahead of her in age, even more than Ben. He had danced with her a few times in her first season, and there had even been whispers of a possible engagement between them, although it had been gossip only. Arguably, his death should discomfit her more. 

Ben was coming home.The past seasons, when she had held her breath in anticipation of who would be in attendance.He would be in London. Finally it would be his face she would search out in the crowd. But he would be searching for a wife. 

There was nothing else to be done about it.

She would do everything in her power to make sure that wife was her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to get things rolling. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks for the comments and kudos so far. Regency Reylo continues!

Lord Benjamin Solo stood at the mouth of hell- but it was not a battlefield that lay before him now, but his family’s London residence.Several times in the long journey, he had almost stopped himself from retuning.First, when he hesitated to board the ship, second when he had contemplated jumping off and swimming back to shore, and third when he had thought about ordering the carriage to turn around and take him back to the harbor and the familiar surroundings of his men. 

Even now, he thought of leaving.He wished to avoid the whole affair, the wedding, the many eyes of the _ton_ who would stare in pity at the dreadful sight of him, battered and scarred by war.The Duchess would no doubt be tearful at the sight of him, the second son she had fought so hard to bring into the world, now torn asunder by violence. 

No one had seen him since the accident.Ben could have chosen to return to his home once the initial danger had passed, could have been honorably discharged from service.No one would have said a word crosswise.But he had an obligation. 

War was his only skill.What was he without it?The last eleven years had shaped him into the man he was now, someone who was skilled at the art of conflict.He had lived no other life.And now- well, he saw his scarred face in the mirror, felt the smooth top of the cane at his side.There was no other option now.No woman would have him. 

Drawing in a steadying breath, he advanced on the front door as if it were a line of French soldiers, straightening to his full, considerable height and trying to ignore the stabs of pain that licked up his leg with each passing inch to the threshold.

It opened, revealing Wedge, their steadfast butler.“My Lord,” he greeted, “it is an honor to welcome you home after such a long absence.”Ever the professional, no flicker of unease passed over the man’s face, nothing that would indicate he even noticed the changes wrought.Ben felt a small measure of relief and gratitude.He knew this would be one of the only reunions without drama.A small gift.He tucked the experience away, something to bolster himself later on. 

“The Duke is in his study.He wished for me to take you to him directly.”Wedge closed the door gently, and stepped ahead to escort him.A grand staircase loomed ahead, and Ben braced himself for the inevitable embarrassment about to occur, but Wedge carefully guided him to the right side, which allowed Ben to take the bannister and utilize both that and his cane to traverse the ascent.

The smells of leather, cigar, and good Scotch assailed his nose as he entered the study, the soothing deep greens and mahogany tones of wood surrounding him.The Duke’s rooms always reminded Ben of being inside a forest, and it was a most welcome respite here in their London residence. 

“Father,” Ben greeted levelly.This had been a reunion he had not looked forward to in the least.Despite his mother’s objections to the feeling, Ben knew the Duke blamed him for his mother’s health.His birth had nearly killed her, and left her unable to bear more children.He had been an unusually large infant, and with his mother’s diminutive form… he shook away the story.What the Duchess did not know was the Duke had, one night in a drunken rage, outright said it was Ben’s fault.As a child he had not imagined the slights, the coldness, and finally the relief crossing his father’s features when Ben had announced he would join the military. 

“Benjamin,” the Duke’s back was to him.“I wanted to greet you first, in order to prepare your mother for the sight of you.And to spare her from breaking the tragic news herself.”

A sense of unease rippled through him.“Is she unwell?”He had noted the curtains had been drawn, the house dark.Not what he had expected.

“You could say that,” his father responded.“She had expressed a wish that I should contact you on your way here, as to avoid a shock, but I knew better.You would have turned tail and fled rather than live up to your new responsibilities.” 

Dread settled in his gut.An insidious knowing of what would come next from his father’s lips.

“Anakin is dead.You are now the sole heir.”The Duke was motionless, no feeling in the words, still unable to face his youngest and now only son. 

“How?”The word felt ripped from his throat.Ben hadn’t seen his older brother in years, but Anakin always wrote to him.In many respects his brother had been the father he’d never had, expressing pride in his accomplishments, teaching him what he’d needed to know as a man. 

His older brother had loved him. 

His father did not.

“A headache.He fell asleep and never woke up.The physician talked of a brain condition.The reason matters not.You now must fulfill the duties of an heir.You will attend the season, and you will find a bride.Whomever it is, she must be of a respectable stock.Your marriage will take place before the end of the year and you will get on with siring a son.” 

His entire life changed in an instant.The Duke explained the expectations without inflection, upending his entire life.Ben felt a cruel slide of satisfaction.When his father deigned to finally look upon him, he would see how impossible a task it would be.No matter the title, no lady would want a cripple. 

The silence stretched, neither man willing to break it.Finally, his father turned and looked upon him.Disgust rippled across his face.“I see I may have to adjust my expectations.Perhaps we could pay for a well bred lady.I hope you are able to perform as a man.”

The insult hit it’s mark, and Ben felt his face flush with embarrassment.“The injury did not impact that region.”

“Excellent.”The Duke walked toward the door.“You will wait here while I prepare your mother for what will assail her eyes.”

With that, the reunion was over. 

________________________________________

“He is returning!?”Rose squeaked.“And he will be the heir to the Dukedom?!”Hands grabbed at Rey, spinning her to face the excited visage of her best friend. 

“Rose- please,” Rey extricated herself carefully.“It’s hardly anything to celebrate.The Duchess is beside herself with grief.Anakin is gone.He was a fine man.This is a tragedy.”At least, it’s what she had continued to tell herself for the past few days.Viola had allowed her to decline invitations to most of the pre-Season gatherings, which was a great relief.Her mind had been in a near constant spin since the visit with the Duchess of Alderaan. 

“Of course,” Rose said, adopting an appropriate level of concern.“However, it does not change the fact Lord Benjamin will be _here_.”Touching Rey’s shoulder, soft brown eyes met her own.“You’ve spoken so highly of him.I know how closely you hold your feelings, and you shared them with me.I want to help.I could not bear to see you heartbroken should he choose another.”

Rey’s heart contracted painfully at the thought of another woman in Ben’s arms, but she had also started to question herself.She had only been a child when he’d left.Would he loom so large in her world now?Did he even remember her?To him, she was just a chit.Then there was the issue of her adoption.She was theoretically the daughter of a Duke, but- would he think her beneath him?

She was no great beauty.He would have his pick of women, Rey was sure- even with the challenge of his injuries, whatever those were. 

“My lady!”Jessika scurried into the sitting room, clumsily curtseying to Rose in her haste.“I have just heard that Lord Benjamin Solo has arrived at his family home.” 

A dizzy feeling overtook Rey, her head feeling as if it were floating above her body.“Thank you, Jessika.”It was real.When they finally met again, would she still see the gentle young man who had tended her scraped knees, extracted slivers from her hands and dried her childish tears?

Shaking herself from her reverie, she glanced over at Rose, who was eyeing her with deep suspicion.“This is more than a mere childhood crush.” 

Rey released her breath, nodding.“It doesn’t make any sense.I haven’t seen him in eleven years.The last time we were in the same room I was merely eight years old.But- oh, I’m going to sound like an absolute ninny.It’s like there was an invisible string tying me to him.”Looking down at her lap, Rey twisted her hands together.“I dream of him all the time.”

“You love him,” Rose pronounced. 

“How can I love a man I haven’t seen in over a decade?”Rey asked, fear and confusion gripping her stomach.

“My mother always says the heart wants what it wants, and has deep mysteries or something like that- she made it sound quite complex.”Reaching for the tea service, Rose nibbled on a biscuit thoughtfully.“We must figure out how to make him fall in love with you.”A devilish grin came over her features.“Or- we trap him into it.You’ve seen how the marriage minded mamas scheme.We shall take a page from their book!”

“Rose!I don’t want to _trap_ the man.”Rey was appalled at the thought.She always wondered whether the men were resentful toward their wives once the deed was done.Never would she want Ben to look at her with derision or disappointment.

But she wouldn’t deny there was a part of her which whispered trapping him sounded like an excellent an expedient way to get what she wanted.

“Have you seen my brother yet?” Rey asked, changing the subject.

Rose turned a shade of red darker than the flower she was named for. “No, why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. Just the fact you’ve been carefully avoiding the subject.” Her shoulders shuddered with a silent giggle.“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at him.” 

“I- well, it’s really just- I mean he’s simply so _handsome_ ,”Rose flustered, her eyes saucer-wide.

Rey grabbed her friends hands in hers.“It would be wonderful to be sisters in truth, Rose, if that’s what you want.”Before, she hadn’t been sure if it was merely nerves or shyness that made her friend act so strangely around her brother, but it had soon become apparent it was sometimes different altogether. 

“Oh, but he would never give me a second glance.”Her pretty face fell into disappointment.

“Then perhaps we have two projects,” Rey announced.“And surely this one will be much easier.”She nudged Rose’s shoulder with her own.“You have an inside man, after all.”

“I would never dream of asking you to influence him toward me - I -“ 

“You didn’t ask.I offered.”Rey smiled, drawing parchment and a quill from a drawer near them.“We must draw up a battle plan.”

____________________________________

The Duchess of Alderaan sat in a darkened room, the shades drawn tightly against the cheerful summer rays, the azure skies.She would depart for the country soon, the servants surely already busy with the tasks of transforming their estate into a place of mourning.She dreaded the dark curtains, the quiet that would greet her, the inevitably pitying looks from kind staff. 

Knuckles rapped against her door, startling her upright.She had not even uttered so much as a syllable before her husband strode in.He never waited for permission.Leia should have guessed from the self-important knocking who it was. 

“Your son is here.”Han announced without preamble.

 _Her son._ Anakin had always been their son, but Ben was forever _hers_ , a way for Han to distance himself from what he for some inexplicable reason considered a failure.It wasn’t their second son’s fault he had been such a strapping infant, and she of a diminutive stature. 

Any other man would have blamed her.But the Duke was unfathomable.When they first met, he had been distant, but charming.Fun, even.It had been a love match.

The love hadn’t survived the marriage.They had discovered too late they were far too different from one another to be able to enjoy the kind of relationship required of them.The fighting had started small, but escalated quickly.Soon they barely spoke.Anakin had come early in their marriage, and had been spared the contempt and resentments in his youth.They had doted upon him, the only thing they could agree on. 

Ben had not been as lucky.Still, despite her husband’s icy pronouncement, Leia felt a tightness in her chest release.Her other child was here.Safe and away from the battlefield. 

“You will find him damaged, I’m afraid,” Han commented.“It will prove difficult to find him a wife.”

She swallowed the urge to scream at him.Long ago she had decided she would not let her husband rile her.The screaming came to naught.Instead, she ignored him, rushing out to seek her youngest son.Han grabbed her arm, stopping her forward momentum.“I will bring him to you.The rest of the house has not been prepared for mourning.You should remain in your rooms until you are ready to depart for the country estate.”

Leia chafed against his indomitable tone, the hard grip on her arm.“Bring him now.”Gritting her teeth, she let out a breath through her nose.“Please.”

“As you wish,” the Duke responded, and headed back down the bright hallway.Leia retreated into her rooms once again, pacing with worry.Damaged?Coming from the Duke it could mean anything.She knew Ben had been injured, but the details had been sparse.Anakin had refused to tell her what he knew, insisting his brother was healing and it made no difference what the injuries were. 

_It would only worry you, Mother._ The sound of her dead child’s voice rang in her head, and she almost gave into the wash of grief.But it would need to be saved for later.Now, Ben needed her, and she only had a short time to impress her love upon him before she would leave him to the vultures of the _ton_ and his father’s indifference. 

The door creaked, and she whirled to see an impossibly tall figure, dark hair wild around his face, enter.The light from the hallway blinded her, but she saw the limp, the cane in his hand.

It mattered not.Here was her sweet boy.As a child, he had been sensitive, compassionate, and curious.A true joy.Ben had a perceptiveness not typically seen in the male sex, an understanding of emotion and how to soothe others.His father had called it weakness.Leia disagreed.She was forever mystified the Duke never changed his opinion, even after their son’s successes in the military, his knowledge of strategy, the respect he commanded.But she’d also worried.Worried the rage of war would beat the gentleness from him.

She rushed to him, clasping shaking hands to his biceps, felt the strength which still lay underneath the fine, travel-rumpled clothes.Han had not even allowed him to change.Drawing him gently into the room, mindful of his difficulty, she continued to examine him.The years had been kind to him in that he was handsomer, more confident.But she saw the shadows in his eyes.

“My darling,” she whispered.Han had told him of his brother’s fate, doubtless he’d been cruel, jumped straight to barking orders at him. 

“Mother,” he said, his voice soft.They sat down on a settee, her hands still gripping him, as if he would turn into smoke at any moment and disappear. 

Tears sprang to her eyes.“There is so much I want to ask, which we need to speak of, but I fear time is short.Your father will not tolerate the London residence to be shrouded in mourning and I must away to the country estate.I wish it were not so.The sight of you -“a sob escaped her lips, “- I have missed you.”

His large hand found one of hers, swallowing it in a gentle hold.“I missed you as well.”Leia brushed aside the hair falling over his face, revealing a jagged scar.Her breath caught. 

“Oh, Ben,” she breathed, “you should have come home.What happened?”

“It is not a tale for gentle ears,” he replied.“I fared much better than the men with me that day, which remains both a curse and a blessing.”

Leia nodded, understanding her son’s commitment to those under his command.Ben would not be so ingracious to rail against his survival, but it no doubt haunted him others were not saved as well.

“Your brother ,” Leia struggled against the tightness in her throat, “he was so looking forward to seeing you.He loved you, as I do.I am sure - I know you were not told kindly.”

Ben’s hand tightened on hers, only a mere fraction, the only thing giving away any emotion.“Anakin and I wrote often.He told me of his intended.Our relationship was in good standing.It grieves me to arrive and find mourning rather than celebration.”A ghost of a smile flitted at the corner of his mouth.“I would much rather be grumbling about wedding etiquette and snarling about socializing than finding such a quiet, somber house.”

Leia sighed.“I wish that were the case as well.” 

“Father has informed me of my responsibilities.”His tone was flat.

“How I wish I could go with you, help you in the search for a wife.”Leia frowned.“I never thought much of the rules of mourning until now, when it stops me from what I feel I should be doing.I will be absolutely useless locked up in a country manor for a year.I’ll hardly even be able to attend a wedding properly.”Her son stiffened next to her.How selfish of her.“Ben, I know this wasn’t the life you wanted for yourself, that it must seem vicious for us to ask you to so swiftly change course.”

“It is what is expected.Anakin afforded me the freedom to make those choices.Now he is gone.” 

“You’ve been gone quite some time, but your friends, friends of the family, they will be here to support you when I cannot.”Leia did not divulge she had already spoken to many of them, whether in person, as with the Duchess of Bespin, or through written correspondence.Ben may see it as proof she too thought him weak, when it was just the opposite.She loved him and wanted him to feel less alone.

“It will be nice to see Finn again.Perhaps even Lord Dameron.”

“He is Earl of Yavin now,” Leia commented.“I don’t know how detailed Anakin was in his letters - he may not even have mentioned it.You’ve never been fond of the _ton._ ”

“Is anyone?”Ben grumbled. 

“Look at me,” Leia asked quietly.Ben obliged.“Does it pain you?”She carefully indicated his injuries.“Is there a physician, someone I can put you in touch with here?” 

Her son scowled.“Many physicians have tended to me, I assure you.It is as good as it will get.I can manage without the cane for a time.Which I will do, to avoid shaming you.”

“Benjamin Amidala Solo!I will _never_ be ashamed of you!Quite the contrary, in fact.You fought bravely.” 

“Father then, I suppose.”

“Don’t suffer on his account, Ben.He’s not worth it.” 

Ben’s eyes flew to hers, surprised.Leia realized she had not spoken so openly to this son.Anakin knew her true feelings regarding her husband, but her younger did not.She watched as he searched her face for any trace of sarcasm.Finding none, he nodded gravely. 

“Now, have tea with your mother before she leaves,” Leia said.“I have such little time to impact my wisdoms upon you.Certainly you’ll need all the help you can get.”

Ringing for a tea service, the Duchess settled in to no doubt embarrass her son as she explained the mysteries of the young ladies of the _ton_.


	3. Chapter 3

“Solo!I can’t believe I’m seeing your face here!”The Earl of Yavin came striding toward Ben, thumping him on the back in greeting.“I thought you had sworn off such gatherings.”

“Yes, well, circumstances have changed,” Ben grumbled.Immediately, the earl’s face fell as he nodded somberly.

“My condolences to your family.Ani was a fine man, and I was looking forward to seeing your family again at the wedding celebration.Please give my kindest regards to the duchess when you see her again.”

Ben nodded curtly.“Of course.As to swearing off these parties, believe me, I have no intention of staying more than a quarter hour at this little _soiree_.”He tried to make his tone light, but underneath his temper was simmering.A hush had fallen over the crowd at his entrance.Everyone had been utterly shocked to see him come through the door, and no doubt were either pitying him and his family for their sudden loss, or gawping at his scar. 

Perhaps both.Ben sighed.He had no patience for the insipid chatter of the _ton_.Seeing the Earl striding across the ballroom to meet him had been an immediate relief.They had attended school together as young men, although the Earl was closer to Anakin’s age than his own.Ben had never learned how to adopt his friends affable manner.He couldn’t hide his boredom, was abysmal at feigned interest, and even as a young man had scared off ladies with his icy glares. 

Recalling his mother’s desperate lectures from the previous day regarding ladies and wooing, he heaved a huge sigh. 

“Nonsense!You’ve been away for so long, in such serious circumstances.It’s time for you to enjoy yourself.”

Ben smiled sarcastically.“Not too much, though.I’m in mourning.” 

“Bah.Pay no attention to them.”

“Sadly, I must.My father has charged me with finding an eligible lady by the end of the season.” 

The earl’s eyes widened.“Really?Well, it certainly puts a damper on things.If I start hanging out with you, a man in want of a wife, they might come after me as well.” 

Ben chuckled.“We certainly cannot have that, old friend.”He had been about to ask Poe if any lady had finally caught him in her web.Apparently the earl was still steadfast in remaining a bachelor for as long as possible. 

Poe stroked his beard thoughtfully.“Perhaps you would also act as a shield.I don’t want to abandon a friend at his most vulnerable hour.”

“Don’t strain yourself on my account.Apparently my mother has already contracted assistance in the form of the Duchess of Bespin.She is to take me in hand and make me presentable, as if it’s even possible.”His mother had thought she’d been discreet in meeting with her oldest friend, but the gossip wheel had swiftly turned, and even _he_ knew the nature of their meeting.She never could bring herself to let any of the servants go, no matter how chatty they became. 

He felt Poe’s regard as the other man examined his face.“It’s not so bad.Makes you look positively rakish if you ask me.” 

Ben shifted uncomfortably.Pretending perfect agility was already costing him, and his hand flexed, seeking out the smooth support of his now absent cane.He really couldn’t stand to stay here for much longer.Dancing would be out of the question. 

Then he noted the mass of people making their way to him, no doubt to curry favor.It would be rude to leave at this juncture.Ben didn’t give a damn about his father’s reputation, but he wouldn’t embarrass his mother.She would be away from society for the next year, and he couldn’t have her return to the news that her only remaining son was a rude boor. 

Gritting his teeth, Lord Benjamin steeled himself to endure the pain of it all.

________________________________

Rey was sure she was about to be sick.The feeling in her stomach went beyond butterflies, beyond any anxiety she’d ever felt in her life.Ben would be here.She was about to be reunited with him, see him for the first time. 

“You look pale, my dove, are you feeling quite all right?”Viola’s kind eyes pinned her to the spot with motherly concern. 

“I’m fine.Simply a little too excited for the first ball of the season,” Rey lied. 

“Well, some excitement is surely natural.Even after - “ Viola cut herself off, but Rey knew what she’d been about to say.This was her third season.Both the duke and duchess continued their steadfast support, insisted she would never need to marry anyone she did not wish, but Rey had picked up on their worried glances.She needed to find a husband, or risk being branded too picky; or worse yet a _spinster_. 

A spinster.How preposterous.She would turn twenty soon, and that was hardly an old maid.But the _ton_ were vicious, and the gossip was cruel.They would allow her this last season, but if Rey walked away from it unbetrothed, they would not forget it. 

They glided into the ballroom, and Rey had to fight the urge to pull at her dress nervously.It had taken a long time to get ready, she and her loyal maid Jessika working hard to make her look her very best.They had chosen a white dress, the satin slip cool against her hot skin, with an overlay of white crepe that billowed and danced with every movement she made.The short capped sleeves were embroidered with delicate daisies in silver and gold colored thread, which matched the larger pattern at the base of the dress, made to look like a field of the flowers surrounding her feet.Rey loved the effect.She could almost imagine she were simply out in the garden rather than a stuffy ballroom.The final touch was a set of topaz earrings and necklace, and a tiara of pearls in her upswept hair. 

Rey had felt like a garden sprite, and worried the choice would make her appear younger, but Jessika had insisted she looked “a vision”.Her mother had made a comment about the white, as it was mostly worn by a lady in her debut year, but Rey secretly felt this _was_ her debut.The last two seasons didn’t matter to her, for this was the only one of her seasons Ben was present for. 

As if by the invisible string she had always felt between them, her eyes found him before anyone else.He stood with the Earl of Yavin, Poe Dameron, a close friend of hers.Rey had a fondness for the earl.He had an easy charm, someone she could always seek out for respite at social functions.But he was eclipsed by the man that towered beside him. 

Lord Benjamin Solo looked like a rake, insofar as he appeared dangerous and impossibly handsome.His hair was a deep brown, almost black in the dim lighting of the room.It was thick and tousled, and too long to be fashionable.It curled around his collar.His skin was tanner, shoulders broader, arms stronger.Rey thought she detected a hint of silver in that beautiful mane of hair, but she couldn’t be sure without closer inspection. 

An angry slash cut across the left side of his face, a long scar that disappeared under his shirt, but to her it only made him more compelling.He was no longer a young man, but a soldier, home from the war and scarred from his experience.With trepidation she noted the gentleness was absent, in it’s place a hard, flawed quality to his expression.Ben’s eyes were piercing, those of a bird of prey, and he scanned the ballroom as if he were still on the battlefield. 

Rey was convinced this air of coldness and jeopardy would have the women of the ton flocking to his side, and she was shocked to see most of the mothers nervous, steering their charges away from him.Only those not connected to a marriageable lady were coming to converse, most likely voice their condolences and begin the work of worming their way into the new heirs graces. 

Rey felt Viola’s hesitance as she took in Lord Benjamin’s presence.Her mother mustn’t be allowed to see him as an unsavory character.“Mama, I see Ben.He is with the Earl.Let us go greet him.I am sure he’s feeling quite at sea.”When Viola didn’t answer immediately, Rey continued.“We must keep our promise to the Duchess.She worries about him.”

The reminder that the rakish man at the other end of the room was her dearest friends son seemed to snap Viola from her nervousness.“Of course.What a shock he must be feeling.”Patting Rey’s arm, the two headed over at a sedate pace, nodding and smiling in greeting to those they passed. 

Heart beating out of her chest, they reached their destination.Every thought flew from her head.

“Lord Benjamin,” her mother addressed him with affection in her tone, “we are grateful to see you had safe travels.I imagine it was a tiring journey.It has been so long since we’ve had the pleasure of your company.” 

Nothing flickered in those deep mahogany eyes, the response polite and distant.“Your Grace, it is wonderful to see you again.I trust your family is in good health?”

She would faint.He hadn’t even looked at her.Maybe he didn’t recognize her?What a nightmare that would be, to have thought of him everyday since he had left and he, - he truly had forgotten her.And why not.A mere child to him, of course he never would have thought of her in any improper way.She was ridiculous.This was going to be a disaster. 

“Yes, his Grace and Finn are in excellent health.They will be coming in a few days, and I am sure they will be most anxious to catch up with you, if you are amenable.”

“Of course.”

Her mother shifted, turning to look at her.“I know Rey has been excited to see you again after such a long absence.You were so kind to her.”

Ben’s eyes flickered over to her flatly, but she watched as the underside of his eye twitched, ever so slightly.“Rey?”The question came out as a rough whisper, and the pupils of his eyes dilated. 

Something powerful bloomed in her chest.After two seasons, she _knew_ when a man thought her pleasing to his eye.Despite the thin sheen of perspiration she felt at her low back and her lightheadedness, she took a deep breath and smiled up at him.“Ben,” she answered, matching the level of familiar address, “I am so pleased you are back here with us.”Extricating herself from her mother’s arm, she dared a gentle touch on his arm.“We all worried after your welfare.”

Ben took her hand in his, and drew it up, bending to leave a light kiss upon it.“Then I was indeed a fortunate man, despite my ignorance of it, to have so many thinking of me.”

“Lady Kenobi!”The Earl of Yavin peered around Ben, his smile bright and full of mischief.“You must honor me with a dance tonight.”

She nodded politely at him, only slightly irritated at the interruption.“Of course.”Hand still trapped in Ben’s, she wasn’t able to move to properly greet him.The earl’s eyes flicked down to where her hand lay, and a wicked gleam shone out of them.“Perhaps Lord Benjamin will do you the honor of a dance as well.”

Immediately, Ben released her hand as if it was on fire.“I would hardly be an appropriate partner for such a fine young lady.”Perhaps she had misread his earlier interest?Maybe it had been shock.It felt as if a rock were lodged in her gut. 

The earl frowned.“Nonsense.We are all friends here.I’m sure any deficiencies in your dancing would be forgiven by the lady.Everyone knows it has been some time since you have attended such a function.”Rey noted how Ben was becoming tenser by the second.“After all, Lady Kenobi is a most graceful and generous dance partner.The perfect one for your first time back in the saddle, so to speak.” 

Viola coughed quietly, finally catching onto an issue.“My dear Poe, Lord Benjamin has had such a long journey here.Perhaps we should let him watch this time, and catch up with old acquaintances.There will be plenty of time for dancing later.”This was a nightmare.Her own mother was having to save her from a slight. 

Ben jumped at her mother’s words like a drowning man to a life raft.“Yes, indeed.I must admit this is all very different to me.”As he turned away from her, Rey saw the lines around his eyes deepen, and caught from the corner of her eye the flex of his hand against his leg.

He _wasn’t_ trying to slight her.Ben was in pain, maybe so much he would be unable to dance with anyone at all.The excuse would hold well for tonight, but what of the rest of the season?Rey’s mind raced.She wanted to fix it, to ease him. 

Again, she dove in with a level of impropriety she had never dared before.“Well, with that in mind, perhaps you would escort me out onto the terrace for some fresh air?It’s quite hot in here, and the evening air would be refreshing.”Swallowing at the knowledge of the look she knew her mother was giving her right now, Rey barreled forward.“There are a few benches with a lovely view of the gardens where we might take rest and catch up.”

It felt like an eternity ticked by as she waited for his response.If he declined once more, she would know her dreams were shattered before they’d even had a full hour to begin.She would be in good hands if it did happen, as the earl would swoop in to save her, but it would never dim the humiliation and rejection. 

But it appeared there was some of the sweet younger man she’d come to know as a child, when his gaze softened on her and he offered an arm.“How could I refuse?”A small tremor ran through her as she delicately set her arm on his, careful not to put too much pressure on him.Ben turned to her mother and smiled politely.“We will be just there,” he indicated with a subtle point of his fingers.“We will not stray.”

Viola’s answering smile was tight.“Indeed.”Rey could tell she was holding back from reminding the younger man of the rules of decent society, but he had already subtly acknowledged it.“You two will have much to catch up on.”

The earl was all amiable charm and deviousness when he sidled up to the duchess and announced he would escort her to the refreshment table in her husband and son’s absence. 

————————————————————

Ben could hardly believe the delicate creature floating alongside him to the terrace was his tiny spitfire Rey.Her petite body was swathed in angelic white fabric, baring her creamy smooth shoulders and the small swell of her breasts.Her hair was curled but unfashionably loose and long, giving the impression she had just come from a long walk in the fields.The shine of her warm eyes, the subtle pink glow of her cheeks, and the charming line of freckles dotting her nose reminded him of the artistic renderings of sprites from a children’s book. 

He remembered her wild nature, such a free-spirited young girl, afraid of nothing.He’d tended plenty of small injuries, basked in the joys she would find in the simplest things.Rey had been a tiny spot of sunlight.His own mischievous ragamuffin. 

Now, he still saw that spark, but it also came with vulnerability.She was so achingly small, and Ben felt a fierce protectiveness overtake him.Where was the duke and his son?They should not leave her here with only her mother.Someone should be shielding her from the unsavory elements of the _ton_ , from the men who would use her, dim her light. 

Or men who were much too hard for her. 

Like him. 

It practically proved his point, the two of them alone on the terrace together.She wasn’t safe.Come to think of it, why _had_ she asked to come out here?It had been, what, ten years since she’d seen him? 

He heard her small sigh of relief as the cool outside air washed over them.It could be simple, the temperature of the room overtaking her, but why had she asked him to accompany her rather than the earl?Beginning to feel awkward, Ben struggled for something to say.He was rubbish at this. 

“This looks like a perfect spot,” her sweet voice floated up, breaking him from his internal spiraling.With a tug on his arm, so gentle it barely registered, they were on a stone bench together. Rey had taken a care to her reputation by seating them within full view.Nothing improper could be said of it.Ben tried to subtly stretch his leg out in front of him, being at rest a sweet relief from the stabbing pain, but causing muscles to cramp and tighten. 

“How is your leg?”Her gloved hand hovered, not daring to touch him, simply flitting helplessly.Wide, innocent eyes met his, filled with compassion. 

Ben braced for the pity, but none arrived.It was only sweet concern.“I was unaware I had made my distress obvious.”His pride was pricked.If she had noticed, no doubt so had everyone else and the pain had been for naught. 

A coy smile curved her rosebud lips.“I assure you, it was not.My level of attention, well, sometimes it makes others uncomfortable.Usually I am on guard, so as not to offend or overstep.But, - “she faltered, an embarrassed flush blooming under her freckles. 

“This was very thoughtful.You have not offended me.”The words tumbled out quickly.“I hope you also realized my refusal to dance with you was due to my discomfort and nothing else.”She would think him a flawed, damaged man, but it was no matter.This youthful flower was not for him. 

Rey nodded.“I wanted to share, privately, my condolences for the loss of your brother.I remember how close you were with him, and he was a fine man.”

Ben’s chest tightened.“Thank you.Did- were you well acquainted with him?” 

“Not really.He was always kind toward me, danced with me in my first season a few times.Your family has always been supportive and accepting of me.”

Had others not been?Ben supposed some of the _ton_ may look down on her due to her adoptive status.What petty ridiculousness.“So- _this_ is not your first season?” 

Rey giggled.“Heavens no!It’s my third.”A tiny wince wrinkled her brow.“Not something I should be announcing, but it’s the truth.”

Ben was stunned.How had she remained unmatched?He would need to speak to Finn as soon as possible, for it was clear he was shirking his responsibilities as an older brother.“I find it hard to believe a lady as fine as you has not been thoroughly wooed and wed by now.”Where were these words coming from?His officers would surely be laughing at him if they could hear him now.

She waved her hand in the air dismissively, her dance card fluttering in the breeze.“There are plenty more eligible ladies than I, and besides, it’s my fault.I had offers.”

“They were unsatisfactory?”Ben was certain this conversation was far too personal, even if their families were close friends, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.In fact, dozens of questions swirled in his head.He wanted to know how the tiny slip of a girl he remembered had become the ravishing woman who sat beside him now. 

“I suppose.At this point, it’s almost certain the earl and I will have to make good on our promise to one another.”

“The Earl of Yavin?”What claim did Poe have over her?

“We joked at the end of last season if I wasn’t happily matched, he would simply marry me and we’d both be done with it.Not very romantic, but we enjoy each other’s company… and if I remain unmatched much longer I’ll be considered a spinster.No one will offer for me.”

“It was wrong of him to take advantage of you in such a way,” Ben replied, anger surging in his blood. 

Rey appeared distressed.“Oh, no— no that’s not it at all!It was very generous.Really it would benefit me more than him.”

Ben was going to give the earl a sound beating before the night was through.Rey was a glittering jewel.The scoundrel had backed her in a corner. In fact, he wouldn’t put it past the rake to have somehow influenced her to turn down the other offers she’d received. 

As if he could hear Ben’s thoughts, Poe appeared at the corner of the terrace, arms crossed as he leaned roguishly against the side of the building.“My sweet wildflower, would you grace me with a dance?”A wide, toothy grin was directed right at Rey.Ben stood abruptly, ignoring the fierce burning that lanced down his leg. 

This turned out to be a mistake, as his leg buckled from under him.Poe leapt into action, grabbing his arm before he ended up in an undignified pile on the stone tiles.Rey gasped behind them, and suddenly she too was at his side. 

He couldn’t even stand up without help.How had he possibly thought he could assist her, protect her?The injuries he’d sustained had left him barely a man.He brushed them both off in anger, thrusting himself forward and away, managing to get his leg back underneath him.“My apologies. I must take my leave.”

With that, he fled. 

____________________

Disaster.There was simply no other word for her reunion with Ben. 

At least her mother was happy.Poe had managed to save both Rey and Ben through a riveting performance that made the entire thing look as if the two men had been arguing for her affections.The gossip rags were aflutter, and Rey was now somehow back in favor in her third season, all because everyone thought an earl and the heir to a dukedom had come to blows over her first dance. 

She had hidden with Rose for the remainder of the party, refusing anyone who came up to her with the excuse of feeling overwhelmed by the attentions of the two men. 

Which was absolute poppycock.As if she were a fragile thing.Even if it had really happened, it could scarcely be considered excitement.It would have been practically underwhelming.Really.Plus, the entire thing had been all her fault, for letting the agreement between herself and the earl slip out.Had it been on purpose?Had she honestly been so besotted she thought he would offer for her hand after ten minutes of knowing her? 

If Rose was right, love was making her into a moron. 

Now, she had to contend with gentlemen callers once again.She’d hated it the first time, and she hated it more now.Flowers filled the entryway and parlor, from men who hadn’t given her as much as one glance until last night. 

Viola was reading each and every card out to her, thrilled with the renewed interest. “My dove, this one is from the marquis’ son! You remember Lord Armitage, don’t you?”

Rey internally groaned. There was nothing overtly _wrong_ with the man, but he’d already offered for her. Twice. Foolishly she thought he’d moved on, but he was like a dog with a bone. If he had been willing to move on, last night must have changed his mind as well. Why was it men flocked to the ladies based on their peers behavior? Did none of them have preferences of their own?

“Lord Armitage Hux, my lady,” a maid announced, and the subject of her very thoughts strode into the parlor.He was rail thin, his bight ginger hair slicked back from his severe, pale face.Rey supposed his eyes were quite pleasing, a light blue-green, and the lines of his face, however harsh they were, could be argued to be handsome. 

He simply wasn’t for her. 

“Lady Kenobi,” he executed a stiff, formal bow.This was the issue.Armitage Hux was overly formal, serious to a fault.Rey could never imagine being married to a man so tightly wound. 

She smiled politely, distantly.“Lord Armitage, thank you kindly for the lovely flowers.May I inquire after your father?I did not see him at the festivities last night.”

“He is well, thank you for asking.I shall send him your regards.”His lips pinched into a fine, flat line.Although he seemed to be pleased, he looked- pained. 

Rey settled in for a long, boring visit full of useless small talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got for now. Thank you so much for reading, and if you feel so inclined please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
